Considerable effort has been directed toward developing a tissue culture method for lens epithelial cells. We feel that this approach may aid in understanding the nature of human congenital cataracts. Thus far, we have been successful in culturing mouse and dog cells. The mouse cell lines have been established. Some success has been achieved with the human lens cell culture. Further studies have been undertaken to determine the aging effects on the low molecular weight proteins. It is quite apparent that in the aging lens there emerges a new low molecular weight protein. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kabasawa, I., Barber, G.W., and Kinoshita, J.H.: Aging effects and some properties on the human lens low molecular weight proteins. Jap. J. Ophthal. 24: 87-97, 1977. Russell, P., Fukui, H.N., Tsunematsu, Y., and Kinoshita, J.H.: Tissue culture of lens epithelial cells from normal and Nakano mice. Invest. Ophthal. 16: 243-246, 1977.